When will my life begin
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: [Theme Tangled/Blackinnon] Marlene tinha passado toda a sua vida naquela torre, trancada. Não tinha visto o mundo de perto desde que tinha lembrança, se é que algum dia já tinha o conhecido. Até que, um dia, a visita de um desconhecido muda completamente a sua rotina. Foi naquele momento em que a sua vida começou.
1. Prólogo

Todo o reino de Hogsmeade estava em festa. Naquela mesma manhã tinha nascido a herdeira dos McKinnon. Marlene era uma recém-nascida encantadora, que tinha sido vista pela sacada do quarto dos reis — assim que a soberana Susan já estava recuperada do parto —, mas o que realmente chamou a atenção do povo foi o seu cabelo. Ou melhor, a coloração dele.

Ambos os reis tinham cabelos castanhos, mas a princesa ostentava brilhosos fios loiros, não herdados de nenhum ramo da vasta árvore genealógica. Os boatos não demoraram a vir, iniciando-se pela boca dos empregados do próprio castelo.

— A rainha ficou muito doente — confidenciou Augusta Longbottom, uma das criadas mais fofoqueiras — E o rei mandou buscar uma cura, ela já estava grávida. Tenho certeza de que há uma relação, escutei-os conversando sobre isso enquanto arrumava a sala de jantar.

— Você não deveria escutar a conversa de nossos senhores — disse Bartemius Crouch.

Com o começo da discussão dos dois servos, ninguém do bar notou uma mulher encapuzada saindo do bar, parecendo um bocado conturbada com o que tinha acabado de escutar.

— Será possível? — murmurou para si mesma, antes de partir para longe da cidadela protegida pelos muros.

Subiu a uma das carruagens, e o cocheiro apenas fechou a porta, sem dizer uma única palavra, antes de dar a partida em direção à estrada de chão pedroso.

— Senhora Black? — ele chamou-o.

— Rosier — a mulher retrucou, ríspida — Senhorita Rosier. Eu tenho cara de uma senhora?

— Não, senhorita — ele corrigiu-se a tempo.

Druella olhou para a pequena janela, arrogantemente. A paisagem passava lentamente, considerando a sua pressa em chegar em casa.

Qualquer pessoa que a visse no vilarejo fugiria ou procuraria por alguma forma de hostilizá-la diante de todos. Era uma bruxa conhecida. Mesmo que não o fosse, notariam o fato de morar no meio da floresta, cercada de perigos e saqueadores, principalmente ao anoitecer.

Assim que chegou ao seu destino, o cocheiro desceu de seu assento para ajudá-la a descer.

— Aguarde-me aqui — instruiu Druella.

O seu capuz ainda estava erguido quando ela entrou pela porta da frente da casa.

— Onde esteve? — perguntou Cygnus, o seu marido, que esteve sentado esperando por seu retorno.

A mulher deixou um saco de couro em cima da mesa, onde tinha dentro cada uma das ervas que ela tinha ido buscar.

— E a flor? Encontrou-a? — Druella perguntou-o, sem responder.

O homem desviou o olhar sem parecer ter uma resposta.

— Sem isso, todos morreremos, e você sabe disso — ela disse.

— Por que você precisa justamente daquela flor? — Cygnus perguntou, sem conseguir entender — Você é uma bruxa! Pode fazer o que quiser com que tiver!

Druella negou com a cabeça, uma risada quase que debochada.

Ninguém nunca se casaria com uma bruxa, a menos que fosse um semelhante, ou um homem muito ambicioso, sendo que Cygnus se encaixava perfeitamente ao último quesito.

Mesmo depois de tantos anos de casados, e com três filhas, ele ainda não entendia que toda magia tinha os seus limites.

— Bem, isso não importa, eu tenho uma solução para os nossos problemas — ela disse — A rainha curou-se de uma doença com a nossa flor, a sua criança nasceu com propriedades mágicas dela.

— Está sugerindo sequestrarmos a garota? — perguntou Cygnus, incrédulo — Poderíamos ser presos!

— É a nossa única solução! — Druella retrucou, sem entender a sua resposta.

Apesar de ser ambicioso, a sua covardia era bem maior que tudo. Se dependesse dele, nunca sairia por trás da segurança que a feitiçaria o causava.

— Vá embora! — ele disse, sem olhá-la.

Ela esticou a mão em direção ao saco de couro, pegando-o sob o olhar indeciso do marido. Tudo o que precisaria estava ali, o resto conseguiria sem maiores problemas.

— Eu já volto, e não tente me impedir.

Cygnus permaneceu sentado, sabia do que a esposa era capaz de fazer quando contrariada. Apesar de já esperar por aquilo acontecer há muito tempo, não conseguia conformar-se. Ela não se prendia a ninguém, nem à sua família, somente aos seus objetivos.

Somente Bellatrix estava em casa. Druella não podia negar que, entre suas filhas, a sua mais velha era a favorita.

— Bella, eu estou partindo — ela disse, ao lado da porta, olhando para a filha, que estava observando-se no espelho da penteadeira — Quando você estiver mais velha, me procure. Você sabe como fazer.

— Onde você vai? — Bellatrix perguntou, enquanto ela afastava-se.

— Resolver algumas pendências.

Qualquer um pensaria que deixando a sua família para trás causaria um mínimo de dor ou remorso de sua parte, mas ela nada sentiu. Não era como se nunca mais fossem se ver.

A carruagem parou novamente à frente da fortaleza, mas já estava perfeitamente escuro. Druella retirou as luvas de suas mãos, e o toque de seus dedos entre si causou uma pequena corrente de eletricidade.

Os portões estavam fechados, mas, para o que faria, não seria inteligente entrar pela porta da frente.

A rainha Susan despertou logo que amanheceu, sentindo que algo de muito errado estava acontecendo. Não sabia definir exatamente como sabia disso, mas não demorou a arrumar-se, sem nem esperar para chamar a sua criada, partindo imediatamente para o quarto de sua filha.

Ela encostou-se à parede, sentindo uma grande angústia ao ver a cama de sua filha vazia e a janela aberta, o vento ondulando as cortinas.

— Jeremy! — ela gritou.

Não só o rei como todos os criados próximos foram ver o que tinha ocorrido.

— Ela desapareceu — disse Susan, chorando, desesperada — A nossa filha desapareceu!


	2. Capítulo 1 - Procurados

A manhã estava calma, até o momento em que um homem pegou o seu sino de cobre e começou a balançá-lo com agilidade.

— Larápios! — ele começou a gritar — Larápios!

As pessoas que passavam pela via principal observavam o vendedor sem entender a sua reação. Tudo parecia normal, exceto por esse detalhe, mas logo algumas mesas foram derrubadas com brutalidade, e um grupo de garotos encapuzados correu pela via lateral, sendo seguidos rapidamente por guardas.

— Larápios! — os gritos do vendedor denunciante ainda soavam, mesmo sem necessidade.

Os responsáveis pelo portão, aparentemente, estavam distraídos demais. Essa distração foi suficiente para que o grupo de quatro garotos corresse em direção ao bosque, sendo perdidos de vista pelos seus perseguidores.

Pararam de correr somente alguns metros distantes do forte. Assim que recuperaram o fôlego, entreolharam-se, antes de começar a gargalhar com vontade.

— Essa foi por pouco! — disse o mais alto deles, abrindo a sacola de couro.

Qualquer furto que ocorresse seria suposto que se tratasse de dinheiro ou joias, mas da pequena sacola apenas alguns grãos que não poderiam ser obtidos pela floresta, ao contrário das frutas, que eram o que eles mais consumiam.

— Quando será o próximo? — perguntou outro, tirando o capuz, os olhos azuis brilhando pela empolgação.

Enquanto ele e o garoto de cabelos arrepiados começaram a conversar, os outros dois mantiveram-se em silêncio.

— É sério isso? — reclamou um deles, sentando-se em um tronco de árvore — O que estamos fazendo não é certo, James!

— Dê um tempo, Remus! — o de cabelos arrepiados retrucou — Você não sente nem um pouco de adrenalina?

Ele olhou para o quarto integrante do grupo, que não tinha pronunciado-se ainda, respirando pesadamente, apoiado a uma árvore. Remus apenas voltou os olhos para os dois, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— Está bem, se você quer que a gente morra de fome! — o de olhos azuis disse, mordazmente.

— Também não é para tanto, Sirius! — argumentou Remus.

— Da próxima vez vamos só nós dois, então — retrucou James, cansado da discussão — Você e Peter ficam aqui.

— O quê? — Peter pronunciou-se, ainda um pouco ofegante — Quero ir com vocês!

Sirius não pôde evitar lançar um olhar incrédulo para ele, mas resolveu ignorar.

Remus, no entanto, concentrou-se no outro amigo.

— O que é isso no seu bolso? — perguntou, desconfiado.

James recuou um passo, mas Sirius enfiou a mão no bolso de sua calça rapidamente, tirando uma caixinha de lá de dentro.

— Surtaste? — ele gritou, e alguns pássaros voaram, assustados.

— Eu peguei algo que já me pertence! — James argumentou, pegando a caixinha de volta — Eu não a roubei!

Eles ficaram em silêncio, enquanto o amigo empurrava o ferrinho circular para abrir a tampa, dando a visão de um lindo anel de ouro adornado com uma pérola branca. Simples, mas lindo.

— Isso pertenceu à minha mãe — James disse, desnecessariamente.

Ele fechou a tampa, voltando a guardar a caixinha dentro de seu bolso.

— Vai pedi-la hoje? — perguntou Peter, interrompendo o silêncio incômodo.

— É uma boa ideia voltarmos? — Remus expressou sua preocupação — Quero dizer... Ninguém viu nossos rostos?

— Estávamos com capuzes! — argumentou Sirius — E ninguém deixou cair o seu.

— Eles não aumentariam a segurança? — ele insistiu.

Surpreendentemente, Peter resolveu posicionar-se:

— Acho que deveríamos ir hoje.

Todos os olhares foram para ele, que mudou o equilíbrio de uma perna para a outra, parecendo um pouco incômodo pela atenção muda exagerada. Sirius até mesmo mudou de posição, já que estava de costas para ele.

— Vamos só pensar um pouco — Peter limpou a garganta, tentando aparentar confiança — Só Lily sabe sobre o namoro de vocês, um namoro não permitido pelos pais dela. Eles podem, a qualquer momento, noivá-la com outro rapaz.

James só pareceu perceber o peso de sua decisão naquele momento, colocando a mão novamente no bolso, mas sem tirar a caixinha de lá de dentro.

— A não ser que você decida que é melhor deixá-la... — concluiu Peter, deixando a frase no ar.

— Eu amo a Lily — disse James, firme — E eu sei que ela me ama também.

— Então! — exclamou Sirius, dessa vez, olhando desafiador para Remus — Não podemos tirar isso deles!

O outro apenas suspirou, parecendo exausto de repente.

— Está bem, mas precisamos planejar isso direito — ele disse, sério.

— Primeiro, vamos fazer um brinde ao nosso futuro noivo! — Sirius empolgou-se.

— Sem mais furtos por hoje, por favor — pediu Remus, ainda sério.

— Temos moedas suficientes para comprar uma bebida, pelo menos — disse Peter.

Semana passada, ele tinha encontrado um saco de moedas perdido no meio da estrada de pedras. Depois de esperarem por algumas horas, para ver se alguém buscaria, decidiram ficar com ele, para emergências, já que era impossível encontrarem o dono. Se perguntassem pela vila, todos diriam ser os donos, por pura e simples cobiça. Pelo simples fato de surgirem, explicando que encontraram pela estrada, seria muito suspeito, ninguém que fosse considerado decente morava por entre as árvores da floresta, como eles faziam.

De qualquer forma, um Remus muito sábio argumentou que deveriam guardar o dinheiro para uma emergência. Comprar uma garrafa de bebida alcóolica não gastaria todo o conteúdo ali presente, e era uma necessidade de comemorar, o que eles não podiam fazer geralmente, pois não havia muito o que se comemorar.

— Eu vou até lá! — ofereceu-se Peter, antes que pudessem fazê-lo.

— Tem certeza? Não dará muito na vista? — perguntou Remus, preocupado.

— Não se preocupe! Eu vou sem o capuz! — ele tirou a capa, colocando-a em cima de um galho de árvore — Viu?

— Está bem, tome cuidado — James concordou, antes que Remus pudesse colocar outros obstáculos.

Peter contou o dinheiro e guardou a quantidade necessária para a compra dentro do bolso de sua calça, afastando-se rapidamente pela floresta.

— Você vai que horas? — perguntou Sirius, curioso.

Enquanto os três rapazes planejavam minuciosamente a sua saída noturna, Peter caminhava rapidamente, sem sinais de cansaço, ao contrário de mais cedo. Em contraste, parecia bem concentrado e mesmo empolgado com os seus próprios pensamentos.

Ao chegar de onde tinham vindo recentemente, não mostrou receio, mas uma familiaridade com o local, como se estivesse acostumado a caminhar livremente por aquelas ruelas.

Entrou em um bar mal encarado, que era onde os funcionários do palácio passavam o tempo livre. Aproximou-se da mesa, falou com o barista, comprando a garrafa e deslizou mais umas moedas pela mesa.

— Preciso falar com Severus Snape.

O homem olhou para as moedas, pôs as mãos no amontoado, puxando-o para si e seguiu para o interior do estabelecimento.

Um dos guardas do castelo aproximou-se de onde ele estava, trocando um olhar com o dono.

— O que faz aqui? — Snape perguntou, ligeiramente ríspido.

— Eles voltarão esta noite — informou Peter.

— Outro furto? — ele estranhou.

— Não. Ele virá falar com Lily — ergueu a garrafa de bebida, como se aquilo explicasse tudo.

Snape não modificou sua expressão, mas suas mãos cerraram-se em punhos.

Não disse qualquer coisa do que planejava fazer, Peter só esperava não sair prejudicado. Negociar com a guarda real não era um caminho pelo qual muitos se aventurassem.

Pegou o dinheiro da informação, escondendo-o das vistas de qualquer um de seus companheiros, e empreendeu um caminho de volta para a floresta.

— Como ele se atreve? — Snape permaneceu reclamando.

— Vamos nos livrar facilmente de Potter — Lucius, outro guarda, apoiou-o.

— Como?

Ele apenas ergueu um copo em sua direção.

— Temos todas as informações que necessitamos.

Quando a noite caiu, Lily despediu-se de Narcisa, a noiva de um dos guardas amigo de Snape, o homem que não parava de cortejá-la para o agrado de seus pais.

Eles não entendiam que seu coração pertencia a outro homem?

A família Potter era o mais próximo de amigos da realeza, mas com o sequestro de sua primogênita, a rainha enlouqueceu, acreditando que até mesmo seus amigos estiveram envolvidos, o que causou a desgraça da família, que foi obrigada a partir.

Lily pensou que nunca mais veria James outra vez, mas então ele a salvou daquele cavalo descontrolado na estrada, e eles não pararam mais de se ver.

Não importava-se em "trair" a família real, fugir para morar entre as árvores, só queria ficar junto dele.

Estava admirando a paisagem vista por sua janela, quando escutou um assobio que já era bem familiar a ela. Sorriu abertamente, foi até a porta do quarto e pôs uma cadeira por baixo da maçaneta, já que não havia modo de trancá-la.

Ao mesmo tempo, escutou a porta de entrada abriu-se e sua mãe lhe chamar. Devia ser Snape outra vez, decidiu ignorar, descendo pela janela do quarto, direto aos braços de James.

— Uma dama não deveria cair por aí — ele disse, ajudando-a a manter-se de pé.

— Um cavalheiro não deveria tirar uma dama de seu quarto — ela retrucou — Ele está lá dentro.

Não precisou explicar para que ele entendesse.

— Se prefere que eu seja breve... — James deu de ombros, tirando a caixinha de seu bolso.

Sirius e Remus vigiavam, escondidos pela mata.

— Olhem o que encontrei!

Eles viraram-se para calar a Peter, que quase denunciou sua posição.

— Desculpem-me — ele pediu, arrependido.

Sirius pegou um saco grande que estava nas mãos do amigo.

— O que é isso? — ele perguntou, abrindo-o.

Então, a porta da frente da casa de Lily foi aberta e não foi somente Severus Snape quem surgiu.

— Merda — disse Sirius, ao identificar o objeto dentro do saco.

Não teve tempo para pensar em outra reação, apenas correu para dentro da mata, sabendo que estava sendo seguido.

Conhecia o suficiente dos guardas do castelo para saber que não estavam interessados em fazer justiça exatamente. Ele não seria escutado, só podia fugir para salvar a si mesmo, esperava que os seus amigos tivessem tido a mesma ideia.

A um certo ponto, em uma encruzilhada na floresta, Sirius subiu em uma das árvores para despistar os perseguidores. Apesar de ter obtido sucesso, não reconhecia mais a área em que estava. Resolveu observar novamente o objeto, uma tiara reluzente.

O que estaria fazendo jogada próxima da casa de Lily?

Armação.

Decidiu tentar escapar, descendo da árvore a qual estava apoiado. Aqueles caminhos eram completamente desconhecidos para ele, mas embrenhou-se ainda mais na mata. Não tinha outra escolha.

— Os ladrões fugiram, majestade.

A rainha observou os rostos dos guardas, que demonstravam mais frustração do que seria a recomendada naquele tipo de situação.

Snape parecia furioso, fora de si, como se tivessem roubado algo dele próprio.

— Já é a segunda vez que este palácio demonstra não ter a segurança que pagamos para ter — o rei começou a dizer, mascarando seu abalo emocional em reclamações.

— O que mais houve esta noite, soldados? — a rainha interviu.

— A filha dos Evans foi sequestrada — disse Lucius, rapidamente.

— Há muito tempo viemos dizendo que o filho dos Potter tem trazido problemas para o forte, majestade — disse outro guarda, um pouco mais atrevido.

Susan resolveu deixar que o marido resolvesse os problemas, indo diretamente para o seu refúgio intocado: o quarto de Marlene.

Foi interrompida sentada em frente à janela, observando a paisagem.

— Está tudo bem, mãe?

Ela sorriu cansada para o filho mais novo.

— Está sim, Ian. Não se preocupe.


	3. Capítulo 2 - Rebelde

Uma mão pálida correu lentamente a cortina da pequena janela, procurando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível. Um pequeno feixe de luz era suficiente para iluminar a superfície lisa e transparente do grande espelho da penteadeira, localizada a um canto do pequeno quarto.

Essa mesma mão camuflou-se às sombras, enquanto que o corpo — aparentemente frágil — percorria o caminho até uma estante de livros, de onde tirou um pequeno objeto que reluziu a única luz presente no ambiente.

Aproximou-se do espelho, deixando transparecer a face rosada, os cabelos loiros quase escondendo sua esbelta figura, por tão longos e largos fios. Observou cada um de seus traços delicados, erguendo o objeto cortante à sua frente. Admirou a coloração prateada enferrujada, e levantou os seus olhos verdes, encarando o reflexo decidida.

Dois de seus dedos seguraram uma mecha de cabelo loiro entre eles, enquanto a outra mão segurou firme a tesoura, afastando as suas lâminas. Aproximou a tesoura ainda aberta.

— Marlene!

Ela deixou cair a tesoura com o susto.

A luz do quarto acendeu-se, e Druella entrou rapidamente no cômodo, pegando o objeto do chão antes que ela pudesse.

— O que você estava pensando? — ela gritou, erguendo a lâmina em sua direção, irritada.

— Eu só queria dar um corte — disse Marlene, tranquila.

— Você enlouqueceu? Onde conseguiu isso?

Ela deu de ombros, indo até a sua cama, olhando ao redor.

— Encontrei por aí — Marlene fez um gesto amplo — Nessas caixas de mudança...

Druella guardou a tesoura em seu bolso, aproximando-se dela.

— Você sempre morou aqui? — perguntou a mais nova.

— É claro que não, comprei para nós morarmos — disse Druella.

— É um lugar estranho para se morar...

Não era a primeira vez que tinham uma conversa daquele gênero, mas a mulher sempre se esquivava, como se a sua vida antes de Marlene não existisse, fosse um assunto proibido.

— Eu engravidei antes de você, Lene — disse Druella, cautelosamente — E eu perdi. Foi muito difícil para mim, você não pode nem imaginar. Eu só não quero que se repita. O mundo lá fora é muito cruel.

— Mas como eu posso me proteger de algo que não conheço? — perguntou Marlene, puxando as suas pernas para cima da cama.

Druella sentou-se atrás dela, puxando uma escova para pentear os longos cabelos cuidados da "filha", que não parecia gostar tanto deles.

— Nem tudo na vida tem uma segunda chance — ela disse, suavemente — A vida não te dá oportunidades para se defender apropriadamente. Às vezes, o primeiro golpe já é certeiro.

Marlene encolheu-se.

— Por que eu não posso cortar o cabelo? — ela perguntou.

— Porque o seu cabelo é lindo — respondeu Druella.

— Pegue para você, então.

Mordeu a língua, ao sentir uma puxada mais forte da escova.

— Não seja mal criada! — ela reclamou.

Aquela devia ser a regra mais ridícula que Marlene tinha escutado, e isso porque tinha escutado muitas. Nos livros em que lia, haviam poucas garotas de cabelo curto, e era isso o que as faziam especiais, e era desse jeito que ela queria ser.

A regra mais a incomodava era o seu impedimento de sair daquela torre. Lembrava-se de quando tentou sair pela janela uma vez, apenas alcançou a sentir a grama sob seus pés, quando Druella a levou de volta para cima. Desde então, a janela tinha algum tipo de feitiço que a impedia de atravessá-la, mas ela percebia não sentir a superfície invisível quando encostava ao mesmo tempo que a mulher.

Então, talvez, só poderia sair dali se ela estivesse do outro lado, mas estaria sempre próxima demais para impedi-la.

Não importava o quanto tentasse argumentar para deixá-la, era como se Druella tivesse medo de que algo acontecesse se ela estivesse do lado de fora. Era apenas uma sensação, mas ela não conseguia acreditar em suas palavras, todas as vezes que discutiam sobre o assunto.

Druella parou de cantarolar, deixando a escova escorrer uma última vez pelo seu cabelo.

— Eu vou precisar ir para a cidade — ela disse, parecendo um pouco mais jovem depois daquilo — Resolver algumas coisas. Então não estranhe se eu demorar.

— Certo — respondeu Marlene.

Druella deu mais uma olhada para ela e para a janela, antes de deixar a escova em cima da mesa, e sair pela porta, trancando-a.

Seria tão melhor se conseguisse roubar a chave dela ou encontrar um jeito de arrombar a porta, mas sabia que a janela não seria o único lugar do quarto a ter um feitiço. E se tivesse um que avisasse o momento em que ela desaparecesse daquela torre?

Se sua mãe era uma bruxa, por que ela não conseguia desenvolver esses poderes?

Mesmo que conseguisse sair, não sabia quanto tempo demoraria para ser notada. Não conhecia nenhum lugar do lado de fora, e a visão da janela não colaborava para os seus planos, então não saberia para onde deveria ir. Só sabia onde queria ir, mas pedir informações não era uma boa ideia.

Olhou para a janela, desejando poder sair, como se o feitiço fosse desaparecer de um momento para o outro. Revirou algumas caixas, irritada, perguntando-se como que Druella adivinhou os seus planos de cortar os cabelos justo naquele momento. Seria o horário? Ou tinha algum feitiço sobre isso também? Uma intuição bizarra de mãe?

Voltou a revirar as caixas, mas viu a sua distração impedida por Nymphador. Fazia alguns anos que sua mãe chegou em casa trazendo o pequeno camaleão como um presente de aniversário. Infelizmente, ela não conseguiu lembrar-se qual foi a data em que ganhou o animal. Seria bom saber o dia em que nasceu, embora Druella parecesse achar ridículo isso.

Qual era o problema de saber um pouco mais sobre si?

Estava tentando afastar um Nymphador teimoso de cima de um espelho de mão quando escutou um baque vindo do lado de fora da torre. Automaticamente, pegou o pequeno animal, abafando um grito e foi para o outro lado do quarto. Meio escondida por trás das caixas, viu uma figura masculina escalar pela janela, olhando para o lado de fora, parecendo preocupado. As sombras impediam-na de ver mais do que os seus contornos, mas uma de suas mãos segurava um saco de couro, que fazia um som engraçado sempre que o vento o fazia esbarrar na mesa da penteadeira.

Aproveitou que o homem estava de costas e pegou uma frigideira de dentro das caixas. Enquanto aproximava-se, esperava que ele virasse repentinamente, pegando-a desprevenida, mas isso não aconteceu, ele parecia perdido demais em seus pensamentos e interessado no cômodo em que se encontrava.

Marlene levantou a frigideira e bateu-a com o máximo de força na parte de trás de sua cabeça, fazendo-o cair desmaiado.

— Isso foi mais fácil do que os livros dizem ser — ela murmurou para si mesma.

Nymphador olhou para o homem caído e mudou a coloração de sua pele, pulando de seu ombro até a mesa da penteadeira, para voltar a observar-se no espelho. Desde que o tinha, ele vivia fazendo isso, não conseguia entender o que via de tão interessante em seu reflexo — embora fosse bem legal vê-lo trocando as escamas de cor, ele devia gostar também.

Sem opções, Marlene deixou a frigideira de lado, puxando o homem caído pelos braços até uma cadeira. Alguns minutos se passaram e ele não acordou. Quanto tempo demorava para alguém desmaiado acordar? Sem saber como, desistiu de procurar uma corda, perguntando-se quantos metros de seu cabelo poderiam ser usados para prendê-lo à cadeira.

O tédio devia torná-la idiota, pois vivia fazendo esse tipo de experimento. Era uma sorte que um fio de cabelo fosse mais resistente do que parecia, ou ele não estaria mais lá, e ela nem precisaria mais tentar cortá-lo às escondidas.

Começou a arrastar o seu extenso cabelo pelo chão do quarto, puxando-o com as mãos — pequenas demais para o seu gosto. Jogou em direção ao ombro do rapaz — acabou acertando o seu rosto, mas ele não pareceu notar. Depois disso, começou a contar as voltas que conseguia dar sem ficar muito próxima.

Ela realmente precisava cortar aquele cabelo.

Pegou a frigideira novamente — precisava estar armada — e sentou-se em sua cama, que estava atrás da cadeira, observando o tal garoto. Depois de alguns minutos entediantes, lustrando a frigideira, sentiu alguns fios de seu cabelo sendo puxados. Levantou o olhar, erguendo o utensílio. Nymphador estava parado olhando para o seu reflexo, mas Marlene tinha a certeza de que estava tão atento à cena quanto ela, embora a falta de luz não colaborasse.

— Mas o que...?

Ela levantou-se da cama, andando até a frente da cadeira e então acendeu a luz, tentando demonstrar uma pose perigosa, embora a força com que segurava o cabo não ajudasse muito nessa imagem.

Assim que ele levantou o rosto, conteve o impulso medroso de batê-lo novamente. Na verdade, quase deixou a frigideira cair. O invasor desconhecido, fosse quem fosse, era lindo, e isso ela não podia negar.

Viu um movimento no canto do olho e conteve-se para não gritar, era apenas Nymphador descendo da penteadeira e indo até o saco de couro esquecido do canto, que era o que o invasor segurava antes de subir até a torre.

— O que é isso? — Marlene perguntou, esquecendo-se temporariamente de quem estava à sua frente.

Deu alguns passos antes de ser impedida pela armadilha que tinha montado em volta da cadeira. Nymphador ajudou-a, empurrando o saco até ela.

— Não abra! — o jovem pediu, aparentando desespero.

Mesmo assim, um brilho prateado captou a atenção de Marlene, que retirou o objeto lá de dentro.

— Você roubou isso? — ela perguntou.

A empregada acompanhou do lado de fora os minutos em que a sua soberana passou dentro do quarto. Deu uma espiada para dentro do cômodo, indecisa se deveria despertá-la de seu repentino sono ou deixá-la ali. Por fim, fechou a porta silenciosamente, seguindo o seu caminho.

— O que está fazendo caminhando a essas horas?

Alice paralisou ao escutar a voz ríspida do guarda.

— Eu só estava indo até os meus aposentos — ela respondeu, procurando soar convincente.

— Então é melhor eu acompanhá-la — Lucius deu um sorriso desagradável.

Engoliu em seco, sem saber o que respondeu. Abaixou a cabeça, tímida, enquanto seguia o caminho já conhecido. Assim que chegou às portas de madeira que indicavam o corredor dos empregados, Lucius parou à frente, virando de costas. Um recado bem claro.

Alice girou a maçaneta, entrando pela passagem, antes de fechá-la atrás de si. Permaneceu encostada à madeira, respirando fundo, secou o suor que escorreu da testa, afastando uma madeixa de cabelo solta do coque, antes de seguir o caminho para as cozinhas.

— Você demorou — disse Augusta, sem nem olhá-la.

— Fui ver se a rainha queria alguma coisa — Alice torceu um fio solto do avental.

— Ou procurar uma fofoca, não é?

Encolheu-se quando a mulher passou ao seu lado, indo para a outra porta de madeira, ao canto.

— O que é aquele quarto? — ela perguntou a Frank, assim que se viram a sós.

— Era da princesa. Ela foi sequestrada — ele resumiu em poucas palavras a história sem, no entanto, querer soar desagradável.

Então o mantinham com a esperança de encontrá-la? Aquela era, definitivamente, uma triste história, concluiu Alice.

— Malfoy me seguiu até aqui — ela disse, ainda torcendo o fio solto da roupa.

— Ele só quer amedrontá-la, só ignore-o e faça o seu trabalho — Frank verificou que estavam mesmo sozinhos, antes de pegar uma de suas mãos, acariciando-a.

— Você acha que o sequestro e esses crimes todos do reino tem alguma relação? — perguntou Alice.

Antes que ele pudesse responder, a porta da cozinha abriu-se mais uma vez. Eles afastaram-se rapidamente, tensos de serem vistos naquela intimidade toda.

— Poderiam preparar-me algo, por favor? — perguntou o príncipe Ian, ao acreditar que não tinham percebido a sua chegada.

Alice trocou um olhar com Frank, antes de pegar um pão de dentro do cesto e começar a cortá-lo com cuidado.

— Como foi a caçada, vossa alteza? — ousou perguntar, sem conseguir manter-se em silêncio por mais tempo.

— Excelente, obrigado por perguntar — respondeu Ian, olhando curioso para ela, já que todos os criados eram reservados demais.

Terminou de preparar o lanche pedido e ergueu o braço para pegar um cesto que estava longe de seu alcance. Foi poupada por Frank, que resolveu ajudá-la, antes de voltar ao seu canto, parecendo um soldado de tão silencioso e ereto.

— Obrigado, boa noite — disse Ian, pegando o cesto e saindo da cozinha.

— Boa noite, alteza — os dois responderam em uníssono.

Assim que a porta fechou-se, Alice colocou as mãos em sua boca, abafando uma risada nervosa.

— Não faça mais isso — pediu Frank, relaxando.

— Desculpe-me — ela disse — É tão difícil acostumar-me.

Augusta entrou novamente na cozinha, e Alice despediu-se dele com um aceno de cabeça, antes de ir para o seu quarto.

— Você não deveria dar conversa para as outras empregadas — disse Augusta ao filho, parecendo desgostosa.

Frank, por fim, pareceu irritar-se, puxando-a pelo braço. Ela arfou, surpresa pela atitude brusca.

— Mãe, eu não vou encontrar a princesa e não vou casar-me com ela, tire essa ideia de sua cabeça — ele murmurou.

Soltou-a tão bruscamente quanto aproximou-a, e foi para o lado contrário de Alice, onde ficavam os quartos dos homens.

— Se essa garota, ao menos, soubesse comportar-se como a realeza, poderíamos conseguir um bom dinheiro com isso — Augusta murmurou consigo mesma, ofendida por ter sido repreendida pelo próprio filho.

Certificou-se de que estava tudo certo na cozinha, antes de voltar para a dispensa. Alguém tinha de ficar acordado durante a noite para atender às necessidades dos reis, caso precisassem.


	4. Capítulo 3 - Fuga

Um silêncio dominou o quarto. Marlene sustentava em uma mão a frigideira, que era a sua arma de proteção, e em outra mão a tiara que tinha encontrado dentro do saco daquele desconhecido. Enquanto o rapaz olhava desesperado para ela, tendo pedido para ela não abrir o saco onde estava a joia.

— Responda-me! — Marlene ergueu a frigideira, sentindo-se mais nervosa — Você roubou isso?

— Não! Eu não roubei! — ele tentou erguer os seus braços, mas encontrou-os presos por... — O quê?

— Então vai me dizer que isso é seu? — ela debochou, aproximando-se da cadeira.

— E se for?

Sem saber o que responder, Marlene bateu em seu ombro com a frigideira.

— Ai! — ele reclamou, tentando encolher-se.

— Eu faço as perguntas aqui! — ela disse.

— Mas eu levantei uma pergunta pertinente! — reclamou o rapaz — Por que não poderia ser meu?

— Você é um homem.

— É da minha irmã.

— Você não levaria em um saco de couro, ainda mais correndo assim.

— Estava correndo de ladrões.

Marlene levantou as sobrancelhas, espantada com o raciocínio rápido dele.

— Não tinha ninguém atrás de você quando subiu aqui — ela retrucou.

— Que bom! Então eu os despistei — ele sorriu.

Irritada, ela voltou a bater em seu ombro com a frigideira.

— Ai!

Nymphador subiu pelas pernas dele até alcançar o ombro, deitando ali com serenidade. No entanto, isso impedia que Marlene voltasse a batê-lo, correndo o risco de machucar o camaleão.

— Tenho todo o tempo do mundo — disse Marlene, passando a unha pela borda da frigideira, notando que ele encolheu-se com o som agudo.

— Está bem, então. Já que seremos colegas de torre, prazer, meu nome é Sirius Black — ele retrucou.

— Qual é o seu problema?

Como ela podia irritar-se tão fácil com alguém? Arrependia-se de ter pensado que ele era belo.

— Atualmente, estou perdendo a circulação de meus pulsos e tornozelos, além de ter garantida uma boa dor de coluna — Sirius respondeu.

Ela olhou para Nymphador.

Por que sua mãe não tinha inventado uma forma de comunicação entre eles? Tipo conversa mental? Seria tão mais fácil!

O que um camaleão pensaria?

— Será bem mais demorado, eu posso te garantir — ela sentou-se no chão, já que a outra cadeira estava muito longe de seu alcance.

— Você não acha a curiosidade um problema grave? — ele perguntou, parecendo um pouco preocupado ao vê-la mexer na tiara.

— Na realidade, não.

Aproximou-se dele, fazendo com que ele se encolhesse temendo seus próximos passos, mas ela apenas desenrolou uma volta de seu cabelo, dando maior mobilidade para si. Então foi até uma das caixas mais próximas do centro do quarto, pegando um instrumento de metal curioso, que já tinha usado para amassar coisas.

— Não faça isso! — Sirius disse, perdendo a pose de despreocupado.

— Fazer o quê? — Marlene pôs a tiara ao lado.

— Armaram para mim. Colocaram esse saco em um lugar onde eu pudesse pegá-lo sem saber o que era e me deram um falso flagrante. Eu preciso devolver essa tiara intacta — ele disse sem parar para respirar.

Ela deixou a joia ali, voltando para perto dele.

— Onde pudesse pegar? Não tinha dito que a curiosidade era um problema? — não pôde evitar alfinetar.

— Experiência própria — ele respondeu, amargamente.

Aquilo era bem suspeito.

— Então você não veio aqui atrás da minha mãe? — perguntou Marlene.

— Prefiro mulheres mais jovens — Sirius retrucou.

Certo, não era nenhum guarda do reino querendo capturá-la por heresia ou tirar vantagem de Druella sequestrando a filha.

— Se armaram para cima de você, não pode devolver essa tiara. Eles vão mesmo querer que outros descubram da armação? — ela disse.

— Isso é problema meu.

— Eu vou contigo.

— O quê?

Nymphador levantou a cabeça parecendo surpreso, mas de certa forma animado. Supunha que aquele era um bom sinal. Finalmente um pouco de comunicação.

— Se você mora nessa torre tanto tempo quanto não corta o cabelo, então nós temos um problema — Sirius disse.

Apesar de odiá-lo comprido, estufou o peito, sentindo-se ofendida pela menção. Ela podia falar mal, não ele.

— Meu cabelo não está nessa conversa — disse Marlene.

— Seu cabelo está entre nós.

Sentia-se como se estivesse discutindo a relação inexistente.

— Esses são meus termos. Eu levo a tiara junto contigo — ela declarou.

— E o que você ganha com isso afinal? — ele retrucou.

— Eu saio dessa torre. Vejo como é o mundo lá fora. Tenho contato com outras pessoas. Agora o que _você_ ganha ficando aqui pela eternidade?

— Comida de graça, um teto e uma garota para conversar.

Marlene precisou conter-se para não gargalhar. Naquele tipo de conversa precisava manter a seriedade para ser respeitada. Não sabia se estava tendo muito sucesso, tanto em ser respeitada quanto em manter a seriedade.

Nymphador levantou as patas, quase que como instigando-a a usar a frigideira de novo. Sirius arregalou os olhos ao notar, ao mesmo tempo que ela.

— Está bem — ele disse — Temos um acordo.

— Espere aí! — ela retrucou — O trato é eu ir contigo devolver a tiara e você me trazer de volta em segurança.

— A parte de segurança não é muito prometida. Vivemos em um mundo perigoso.

Marlene olhou pela janela, lembrando-se dos avisos de Druella, usando aquela mesma palavra: "perigoso". O dicionário dizia que era uma situação em que a pessoa se encontrava sob ameaça. Então ela deveria se sentir mais ameaçada? Pois só conseguia sentir-se cada vez mais curiosa e animada.

— Além do mais, eu te disse que estou sendo procurado — Sirius continuou.

— Eles não me atacariam, eu sou uma garota — ela revirou os olhos.

Nymphador ergueu as patas outra vez.

— E eu tenho uma frigideira — Marlene completou.

Talvez ele pudesse atestar o quão ameaçadora aquela frigideira poderia ser.

— Está bem — Sirius disse — Eu te levo, devolvemos a tiara e te trago de volta.

Apesar de ter dito em voz alta, ele soava inseguro, como se pensasse se aquele era um bom plano. Bem, de qualquer forma, ele teria que concordar. Era o único plano de sair dali que tinha. O mais fácil e rápido de se cumprir, pelo menos.

— Eu vou te soltar agora — disse Marlene, sem encontrar outra solução.

Não podia carregá-lo pelos cabelos durante todo o percurso, não é mesmo?

Aquela frase tinha soado bem estranha.

Começou a andar ao redor da cadeira, como se estivesse brincando de dança das cadeiras, puxando o seu cabelo até conseguir soltá-lo, ficando levemente tonta.

— Menina, eu imagino quanto do seu cabelo cai quando você escova — Sirius disse, começando a esfregar seus pulsos para fazer o sangue circular — Você usa que produto pra manter isso aí?

— Eu não uso nada! Ele é assim — ela respondeu, olhando-o estranhada pelo seu jeito de falar.

— Genética é uma coisa maravilhosa, né.

Lembrou-se de Druella e do quão pouco elas se pareciam. Exceto pela cor dos cabelos. Várias vezes já tinha pensado em perguntar sobre seu pai, mas era tão esquiva quando se tratava do passado de ambas. As conversas sempre acabavam da mesma forma, Druella agindo ríspida e Marlene sentindo-se culpada sem entender bem o porquê.

— Você tem mesmo uma irmã? — ela perguntou.

— Nhá — Sirius levantou-se, ainda apoiado à cadeira, parecendo não confiar muito em seus tornozelos naquele momento — Um irmão. Não o vejo há muito tempo. Na verdade, não vejo a minha família há muito tempo.

— Isso é terrível.

Ele olhou-a de cima a baixo, fazendo uma pergunta muda que ela não conseguiu entender. Nymphador olhou temeroso para a cadeira, que ficava bem afastada com a altura do rapaz. Mesmo assim, arriscou-se a pular para o encosto de madeira. Assim que alcançou, a cadeira pendeu para trás junto com o camaleão.

— Nymphador! — Marlene foi em sua direção.

Sirius caminhou em direção ao saco de couro.

— O camaleão tem um nome? — ele perguntou — E um nome bem ridículo?

Marlene pegou o mascote nas mãos, verificando se ele estava bem, antes de lançar um olhar ríspido para o outro.

— Claro que ele tem um nome. _Você_ tem um nome, por que ele não teria? — retrucou.

— Fui comparado a um animal? — Sirius franziu o cenho.

— Considere como quiser.

Ela começou a caminhar até a janela da torre, olhando com expectativa para fora.

Seu plano tinha que funcionar... _Precisava_ funcionar.

Ou seria obrigada a arrumar um jeito de arrombar a porta.

Parou a poucos centímetros de sua saída. Várias vezes perguntou-se se Druella poderia saber quando ela saísse pela janela. Bem, estava prestes a descobrir.

— Venha até aqui — Marlene disse, colocando Nymphador em um avental que tinha costurado em seu vestido, já que odiava o fato de não ter bolsos e colocar um na parte da frente dava melhor acesso a ela do que nas laterais.

— Você não vai me jogar daqui de cima, não é? — ele perguntou.

— Assassinato não está em meus planos.

Ela aproximou suas mãos da barreira invisível, quase que podendo senti-la.

— Coloque suas mãos aqui — disse.

Sirius, sem entender, imitou seu movimento.

Marlene revirou os olhos, apontando para o batente da janela.

— Tem certeza de que não vai me empurrar?

Nymphador pôs a cabeça para fora do avental, erguendo as patas.

— Está bem, eu já entendi! — Sirius disse, antes que ela pudesse falar mais alguma coisa.

Então, ele pôs as mãos no batente da janela sem dificuldades, como fez quando subiu até lá. Marlene, um pouco afobada demais, o seguiu, quase caindo para a frente, se Sirius não tivesse segurado-a.

— Oh! Calma! — ele riu — Não precisa ser tão apressada!

Marlene virou o rosto para o outro lado, percebendo o quão próximos estavam, e fez um barulho com a garganta, até que ele tirou suas mãos de sua cintura.

— Vamos de novo, então — ela disse, evitando olhá-lo.

Sirius passou uma de suas pernas para o outro lado da janela, olhando para baixo.

— É, escalar para cima é mais fácil do que para baixo — concluiu.

— Única forma de sair — disse Marlene, enrolando seu cabelo no estranho gancho apoiado do lado de fora da janela.

Só esperava que seus fios não enroscassem naquela coisa.

Sirius olhou para trás, na direção da porta lacrada, e levantou uma sobrancelha, como que questionando-a sobre isso.

— Se eu pudesse sair pela porta, eu não estaria me jogando da janela — ela retrucou.

Antes que ele continuasse a irritá-la, Marlene pôs seus pés no batente da janela, abaixando-se para não bater na extremidade superior. Suas mãos rodearam uma das extremidades do seu cabelo e ela respirou fundo.

— Não, espere! — Sirius tentou segurá-la, mas ela jogou-se.

Um grito ficou preso em sua garganta enquanto foi aproximando-se do chão. Fechou os olhos, encolhendo-se, perguntando-se se o cabelo ainda estava lá em cima. Uma hora, a queda parou e ela estava a centímetros do chão. Soltou-se, encostando seus pés na grama e olhou para cima.

— Pode soltar? — pediu.

Sirius fechou a boca, que estava aberta, desenrolando o seu cabelo do gancho facilmente. E então virou de costas, os seus pés apoiados nas pedras sobressalentes. Marlene observou temerosa todo o caminho que ele fez do alto da torre até lá embaixo.

— Ai, caramba, eu esqueci da tiara — ela pensou em voz alta, quando ele aproximou-se dela.

Sirius, então, revirou os olhos, mostrando o saco de couro que tinha enrolado no seu cinto.

— Eu fico com isso! — Marlene pegou o saco dele, colocando dentro do avental.

Nymphador pôs a cabeça para fora, reclamando por possivelmente ter sido esmagado pelo peso.

Virando as costas para ele, que voltava a revirar os olhos, ela começou a observar todo aquele ambiente que só conseguia observar pela janela. Sentou-se na grama, sentindo-a pinicar cada parte exposta de sua pele. Respirou fundo, sentindo aquela mistura de cheiros que jamais sentiria no seu quarto. Encostou o dedo nas pétalas de uma das flores, bem diferentes daquelas arrancadas e mortas que Druella a entregava quando pedia.

Nymphador escapou de seu avental, mas ela não prestou atenção, observando algumas formigas caminharem por meio das folhas caídas da árvore até perderem-se de vista.

— Isso vai demorar, né? — Sirius resmungou para o camaleão, que apenas mudou a cor de sua pele, camuflando-se com a grama.

Sem poder evitar, Marlene gargalhou, ao escutá-lo. E embora não pudesse ver, já que estava de costas para ele, Sirius sorriu com a visão, não parecendo realmente incomodado por perder o seu tempo ali.

Alice observou o amontoado de guardas gargalhando e conversando em tons altos. Todo aquele ambiente a enojava. Não tinha dúvidas de que ser obrigada a servi-los era a pior parte de seu trabalho no palácio. Se pelo menos fosse do grupo de serviçais que ficava apenas na cozinha, estaria bem satisfeita por sua colocação.

— A bonitinha voltou!

Ela seguiu caminhando por entre as mesas carregando as travessas, ignorando os assédios. Estava quase alcançando as portas que davam para as cozinhas quando fui surpreendida com um tapa em seu traseiro, que a fez derrubar e quebrar a travessa vidro logo em cima da pilha. Mordeu o interior da bochecha para não chorar, sabendo que denunciariam o seu acidente e ela pagaria por isso.

Abaixou-se para tentar pegar os cacos e reunir junto com o resto quando uma mão fez isso por ela. Ergueu-se ao mesmo tempo que o príncipe Ian, que encarava com seriedade um dos guardas atrás dela. Ele pôs os cacos em uma das travessas do topo, antes de contorná-la para seguir seu caminho.

— Senhor Lestrange, estou certo?

Os guardas pareceram silenciar-se todos de uma vez. De cabeça abaixada, Alice empurrou a porta entreaberta com o ombro. Deixou as travessas na pia com tanta falta de cuidado que não sabia como não tinha causado maiores prejuízos materiais.

— Por que estão comemorando? — Emmeline perguntou, desgostosa.

— Eles sempre são uns panacas — Dorcas respondeu, ainda concentrada em sua tarefa de tingir algumas roupas, mexendo com uma colher de pau no enorme balde cheio de água, no qual nada se podia ver — Parece que entrou um novo na equipe.

— Ótimo, mais um idiota — resmungou Alice, sem poder evitar.

Emmeline pegou a cesta de roupas que estava ao chão. Já devia estar na lavanderia, mas aproveitou a falta de vigilância de Augusta para conversar com elas.

— Por isso que eu prefiro mulheres — ela disse, dando uma piscadela para Dorcas.

Ela saiu da cozinha ao mesmo tempo que a mãe de Frank apareceu. Alice olhou para o lado, notando que Dorcas sorria com o rosto corado. A água estava tão quente assim?

— Eu acho que podemos ajeitar isso — Augusta pegou um dos maiores cacos de vidro — Se derreter os pedaços e montar uma nova travessa... Vou mandar isso para Frank.

Ela pegou um pano para enrolar os cacos e não ferir-se.

— Já volto — ela disse, dando uma olhada rígida para Dorcas, que ainda parecia estar lutando contra a vontade de rir de uma piada que Alice não compreendia — Amanhã é dia das mercadorias chegarem. Esvazie os armários.

— Jogar tudo fora? — Alice surpreendeu-se.

— Não o que está bom! De onde acha que tiramos as nossas refeições?

Augusta voltou a apontar para os armários antes de sair. Alice olhou para todos aqueles armários e suspirou, pensando no trabalho que teria.

— Cuidado com o rato — disse Dorcas.

Alice estremeceu, lançando um olhar irritado para ela. Pegou um pedaço de pano que mantinha sempre contigo e abriu a primeira porta, indo para trás rapidamente por precaução.

— Alice, cuidado com o rato! — Dorcas repetiu, dessa vez com mais intensidade.

Então ela soltou um grito, ao olhar para a mesma direção que a outra, e subiu em cima da primeira cadeira que viu, não muito dignamente. E o fato da porta ter se aberto em seguida não ajudou em nada para a construção da sua dignidade.

Ian apenas deu um pulo para o lado, quando o rato correu desesperadamente para o lado de fora. Bem, se soubesse que era só deixar o bicho sair, ela mesma teria o feito. Desceu da cadeira, fingindo naturalidade, enquanto Dorcas engasgava-se às suas costas.

— Em que posso ajudar, Vossa Alteza? — perguntou Alice em um fiapo de voz, tentando soar naturalmente.

O queixo dele estremeceu, mas ele conteve a inconfundível gargalhada, antes de responder:

— Você está bem?

Dorcas deixou o vestido cair de suas mãos direto para o balde quando distraiu-se observando-os.

— Perfeitamente. O senhor? — Alice respondeu rapidamente, querendo acabar com aquela conversa.

— Digo o mesmo.

Ian olhou ao redor, antes de voltar a falar:

— Devo retornar ao castelo. Você não precisa mais preocupar-se com o que acontece no Salão.

Ele virou as costas sem esperar por sua mesura.

— O príncipe não fala com ninguém — comentou Dorcas, parecendo espantada.

— Parece uma vida bem triste — respondeu Alice, tentando não dar importância para aquilo.

Ela começou a tirar os sacos de trigo e separá-los para ver quais eram aproveitáveis e quais não. Quais seriam usados para o pão da realeza e quais seriam usados para o pão deles.

— Tente guardar uns bons, ninguém vai notar — disse Dorcas, mexendo no balde com a colher, lembrando bastante dos contos de bruxas com suas poções.

Augusta voltou para perto delas, resmungando consigo mesma:

— Será que eu tenho que fazer tudo sozinha?

Olhando para todos os sacos de trigo restantes, Alice perguntou-se o que ela fazia, afinal, além de mandar e desmandar em todos.


End file.
